jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Hyperantrieb/Legends
thumb|right|Anblick beim Sprung durch die "Lichtmauer". Der Hyperantrieb ist ein spezieller Antrieb, der es Raumschiffen erlaubt, auf Überlichtgeschwindigkeit zu beschleunigen. Dabei gelangen sie in den sogenannten „Hyperraum“, einer alternativen Dimension des bekannten Raumes. Im Hyperraum bewegen sich Objekte schneller als das Licht; für die (theoretische) Geschwindigkeit gibt es nach oben keine Grenze - außer der Leistungsfähigkeit und Bauweise des Schiffes. Technik Der Hyperraumantrieb, dessen genaue Wirkungsweise bis heute nicht erklärt werden kann, beschleunigt das Schiff auf Überlichtgeschwindigkeit, die mit einem abrupten "Sprung" durch die Lichtmauer erreicht wird. thumb|left|Ein Hyperraum-Transportring für kleine Schiffe ohne eigenen Hyperraumantrieb. Der Hyperraum und der reguläre Raum existieren nicht parallel zueinander oder sind in irgendeiner Weise voneinander getrennt, sondern Objekte in einem Raum können Objekte im anderen Raum berühren und beeinflussen, indem sie einen sogenannten "Masseschatten" in den Hyperraum projizieren. Dieses erfordert eine besonders präzise Navigation durch den Hyperraum, weil Kollisionen mit Himmelskörpern verheerende Auswirkungen haben. Deswegen erfolgt die Reise durch den Hyperraum auf gesicherten, stabilen Hyperraumrouten - den fünf großen Handelsstraßen. Abweichungen von diesen seit Jahrtausenden bekannten und gut kartografierten Strecken oder gar spontane "Sprünge" in den Hyperraum sind lebensgefährlich. Die Kalkulationen für den "Sprung" müssen deshalb mit größter Sorgfalt vorgenommen werden. Ist die Lichtmauer durchbrochen, bewegt sich das Schiff mit Überlichtgeschwindigkeit durch den Hyperraum. Die letztendliche Höchstgeschwindigkeit variiert von Schiff zu Schiff und wird in einer eigenen Klassifizierung angegeben. Dennoch ist diese Technik enorm störungsanfällig und empfindlich. Der starke Antrieb des Millennium Falken litt deswegen häufig unter Fehlfunktionen. Da Hyperraumantriebe einen sehr großen Platz- und Energiebedarf haben, sind sie vor allem bei größeren Raumschiffen zu finden. Sehr kleine Schiffe wie Raumjäger oder Frachter verfügen oftmals über keinen solchen Antrieb oder verwenden Zusatzkonstruktionen wie Transportringe, in denen die aufwändige Technik untergebracht ist. Aufgrund der Gefahren, die mit der Hyperraumreise verbunden sind, verfügen die Antriebe über eine ganze Reihe von Sicherheitsmechanismen. So ist es nicht möglich, den Hyperraumantrieb in der Nähe starker Gravitationsfelder (wie sie zum Beispiel von Planeten ausgehen) zu aktivieren, sondern es muss ein Sicherheitsabstand erreicht werden, bevor die Geräte freigeschaltet werden. Aufgrund dieser Tatsache entwickelte das Militär künstliche Gravitationsgeneratoren, die die Nähe eines Planeten vortäuschen und so eine Flucht in den Hyperraum verhindern. Klassifikation Der Hyperantrieb wird in Klassen eingeteilt. Dabei gilt, je niedriger die Zahl, desto effizienter und stärker der Antrieb. Der Millennium Falke verfügte sogar über einen sehr starken Hyperraumantrieb der Stärke 0,5. Klasse 3 Hyperantriebe sind hauptsächlich im zivilen Verkehr verbreitet. Klasse 2 und Klasse 1 werden bevorzugt vom Militär eingesetzt, wie z.B. Transportring-basierte Hyperraumantriebe der Jedi-Sternjäger, die Höchstgeschwindigkeiten von 1,0 bei einer Reichweite von 150.000 Lichtjahren erreichten. Schiffe, die schneller als Klasse 1 sind, sind selten. Meistens handelt es sich um modifizierte Spezialanfertigungen oder sehr spezielle Technologien, wie den lebendigen Raumschiffen von Zonama Sekot. Die Klassen im Überblick * Klasse 4: TIE Advanced, GR-75 Medium-Transporter * Klasse 3: Sith Infiltrator * Klasse 2: Imperialer Sternzerstörer, B-Flügler, E-Flügler, Droidenkontrollschiff, Exekutor, IG-2000, TIE Defender, Porax-38-Raumjäger * Klasse 1,8: Naboo Königliches Raumschiff * Klasse 1,5: Solarsegler, Hound's Tooth * Klasse 1: V-19 Torrent, X-Flügler, A-Flügler, Y-Flügler, Glücksdame, Sklave I, Virago * Klasse 0,75: Outrider * Klasse 0,5: Millennium Falke * Klasse 0,4: Jabitha Geschichte Reisen vor der Entwicklung des Hyperantriebs Interstellare Reisen durch die Galaxis gab es bereits weit vor der Gründung der Galaktischen Republik. Dabei entwickelten die verschiedenen Völker in allen Regionen der Galaxis vollkommen unterschiedliche Technologien. Während die frühen raumfahrenden Menschen von Coruscant ihre Nachbarplaneten mit Hilfe von "Schläferschiffen" erkundeten, die oftmals hunderte von Jahren unterwegs waren, verwendeten die reptilhaften, mittlerweile ausgestorbenen Kwa eine Art Teleportersystem, um sich zwischen den Welten zu bewegen. Die Details dieser Technologie sind nicht mehr überliefert. Der "Ur-Hyperantrieb" Die hochstehende Kultur der Rakata entwickelte eine einzigartige Form der Fortbewegung. Sie waren eine Spezies mit starkem Expansionsdrang und strebten danach, ein "unendliches Reich" zu errichten. Bereits um 30.000 VSY erstreckte sich ihr Reich im Äußeren Rand von Dantooine bis nach Honoghr. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen raumfahrenden Völkern der Galaxis basierte die Technologie der Rakata auf der Macht. Sie hatten einen Antrieb entwickelt, der mit Hilfe der Macht Tunnel in den Hyperraum öffnete und eine Navigation zu Planeten mit starker Macht-Signatur erlaubte. Welten, die von den Rakata auf diese Weise besucht wurden, wurden durch die starke Präsenz der Macht, die von den Schiffen ausging, oft in merkwürdiger Weise stimuliert; das Wachstum des dichten Dschungels auf Kashyyyk und seine reiche Artenvielfalt werden heute auf die Einflüsse dieser Antriebe während früher Besuche auf dem Planeten zurückgeführt. Die Rakata expandierten immer weiter und entwickelten nach und nach Überlegenheitsgefühle gegenüber den anderen Völkern, die für sie auf niedrigerer Technologiestufe standen. Zudem stellte sich heraus, dass der Antrieb in erster Linie von der dunklen Seite der Macht gespeist wurde und seine Benutzer mehr und mehr korrumpierte. Schließlich verfielen sie in eine solche Arroganz, dass sie ganze Völker versklavten - so auch die Duros auf Coruscant und die Einwohner Corellias. Die Entwicklung der Technologie fand ihren Höhepunkt in der Errichtung der Sternenschmiede, einer gewaltigen Raumkonstruktion, die in der Lage war, aus stellarem Material in kürzester Zeit alles zu produzieren, wonach die Rakata verlangten - Maschinen, Schiffe, ganze Flotten. Auch die Sternenschmiede zehrte von dunkler Macht und den aggressiven und überlegenen Gefühlen ihrer Erbauer und verstärkte in einer Art Kreislauf dadurch wiederum die dunkle Macht. Nach einer Reihe von großen Katastrophen richteten sich die Rakata schließlich selbst zugrunde und ihr Reich, das mittlerweile bis in den Kern der Galaxis reichte, zerfiel. Ihre Technologie jedoch überlebte. Vorstufe des modernen Hyperantriebs Um 27000 v.Y. schwangen sich die Xim im Tion Cluster zu einer neuen Macht auf. Sie waren kein einheitliches Volk, sondern setzten sich aus Angehörigen der verschiedenen Völker, vor allem Ausgestoßene und Nachfahren der ersten menschlichen Kolonien, zusammen. Nach dem Niedergang der Rakata eigneten sie sich deren Antriebstechnologie an und kombinierten sie mit einer neuen Art der Navigation. Mit Hilfe von "Bojen", die sie an festen, stabilen Positionen im Raum anbrachten, bewegten sie sich durch den vormals sehr gefährlichen Hyperraum. Anstatt wild zu springen oder sich von der Macht leiten zu lassen, wurde so die erste halbwegs sichere Reise möglich - sofern man konsequent von "Leuchtturm" zu "Leuchtturm" reiste und nicht von diesen Wegen abwich. Auf diese Weise gelang es ihnen, große Regionen des Raums zu bereisen und ihr Reich bis an die Grenzen des Raums der Hutten auszudehnen. Jedoch wurden sie im Jahr 25100 VSY von den Hutten besiegt und ihr Reich zerfiel. Der moderne Hyperantrieb [[Bild:Millenium_Falcon_Hyperraum.jpg|thumb|right|Der Millennium Falke im Hyperraum.]] Es waren die ehemals versklavten Menschen auf Corellia, die die Antriebstechnologie der Rakata gründlich untersuchten. Unabhängig dazu begannen auch die Duros auf Coruscant, die Technologie auseinanderzunehmen und zu studieren. Beide Völker hatten die grundlegende Bedeutung dieses Antriebs erkannt und wussten, dass ihnen auf einen Schlag die Galaxis offenstand, wenn sie in der Lage waren, ihn nachzubauen. Um 25000 v.Y. gelang es corellianischen Wissenschaftlern erstmals, den Hyperantrieb der Rakata so zu perfektionieren, dass er nicht länger auf die Verwendung der Macht angewiesen war. Zwar konnte die genaue Funktionsweise niemals entschlüsselt werden; die auf die Macht angewiesenen Bauteile wurden jedoch durch Technologie umgangen. Die Menschen testeten diesen Antrieb und reisten damit in den bislang wissenschaftlich unerforschten Hyperraum. Dabei entdeckten sie die Perlemianische Handelsstraße, eine stabile Route durch den Raum, die Coruscant mit dem weit entfernten Ossus verband und damit eine der wichtigsten Achsen in der bekannten Galaxis darstellte. In kürzester Zeit bereisten die Menschen ihre Nachbarwelten und die Welten entlang dieser Straße, wobei sie die Technologie nicht für sich behielten, sondern sie auch anderen Völkern in der Galaxis verkauften. Der moderne Hyperantrieb war geboren und verbreitete sich blitzartig in der gesamten Galaxis, die auf einen Schlag eng zusammengewachsen war. Ihm ist die Gründung der Galaktischen Republik zu verdanken und dank der schnellen Verbindung konnten die Jedi, deren spirituelles Zentrum auf Ossus lag, zu den Hütern der jungen Republik werden. Hinter den Kulissen Um ein ungefähres Gefühl für die Geschwindigkeit eines Hyperantriebes zu bekommen, gibt es folgende Quelle: Aus dem Buch Erben des Imperiums geht hervor, dass ein imperialer Sternzerstörer bei der Reisestufe 4 eine Geschwindigkeit von 30 Lichtjahren pro Tag erreicht. Umgerechnet wäre das knapp die 11.000-fache Lichtgeschwindigkeit bzw 1,18 x 1013 Kilometer pro Stunde. Diese Geschwindigkeit ist aber deutlich zu gering, um die sonstigen Reisegeschwindigkeiten aus Star-Wars zu erklären. Um eine Galaxie von ca. 100.000 Lichtjahren Durchmesser zu durchqueren, wären über neun Jahre von nöten. Die Reisestufe 4 scheint aber nicht mit dem Hyperantrieb der Leistungsklasse 4 überein zu stimmen. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel)'' *''Der unsichtbare Feind'' *''Erben des Imperiums'' *''The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *Hyperantrieb in der Datenbank von StarWars.com *Hyperraum-Transportring in der Datenbank von StarWars.com Kategorie:Raumfahrttechnologie en:Hyperdrive fi:Hyperajomoottori nl:Hyperdrive pt:Hyperdrive pl:Hipernapęd